monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Baqarat Akh
100px Baqarat is the daughter of the daemons. She comes from New Alexandria in the Divine Realm, and used to live with her parents before she was forcefully transferred to Monster High, from Mythology High. After spending half a semester at Monster High, she was sent to Nocturnal High due to some social disorders Baqarat couldn't overcome at public highschool. Biography Personality Baqarat is a very emotionally based monster. She is very insecure, and vulnerable, but hides behind an extremely extra personality, to try and hide these 'weaknesses'. Baquarat can be very insensitive in the direct moment, but she is truly caring for those around her. She is a sincere ghoul, and wants to be trusted by those around her. However, many monsters around her don't trust her...with anything. First, she is very clumsy, and second, she is the gossip of Mythology High. She plans out her days, and is very OCD. Though her life seems unorganized, she knows she works better when she has everything in order. Baquarat hates being along and away from others. She is an extreme extrovert, and hates 'alone time'. Those who she considers close friends, know that something is wrong, when she goes off by herself and says she doesn't want to be bothered. Regardless, she still believes that she deserves special treatment. After all, her parents are daemons from the Ma'at, who are also in leadership positions at Mythology High. She has high expectations, is a perfectionist, and can never say no when offered a position and important job. She thinks she is outgoing, but the actions she does are only to get attention for herself. Appearance Baqarat is shorter then most ghouls, naturally. However, she wears specially constructed high heels, the fit around her hoofs. She always keeps her hair light and voluminous, as she takes pride in it. Her fashion sense is very eccentric. She mostly wears styles that represent her Egyptian scaritage. History Baqarat once lived within the Divine Realm, a void turned paradise between the Monster(Human) and Fairytale worlds. She grew up within New Alexandria, with her parents, who were both rulers of the Ma'at. The Ma'at in the Divine Realm, is a specific type of technology, which was conjured and build by her parents. It is a transportation system, that allows beings to travel to different realms, and dimensions, with ease and without using a mirror. This advancement in modern technology was a hit within the Ancient Pantheons. The success made Baquarat's parents very wealth, so the young daemoness grew up wanting for nothing. Then the Divine Conflict began. The Roman and Greek Pantheons never got along, and just like always the Egyptian Pantheon had to settle the disputes. The Chinese Pantheon typically stayed out of the main arguments, but were always present for the ending, to sort out the Divine Council's next steps. So all the students from Mythology High, the main high school within the Divine Realm, were sent to other schools, in both the Monster(Human) and Fairytale worlds. Baqarat transferred to Monster High, to be around other legendary creatures. Her time at Monster High didn't last long. She was sent to Nocturnal High to help her overcome some social disorders. Trivia * Her bio was published on February 21, 2019 ** Her final art piece was planned to be unveiled several days after her bio was published. * Baqarat's art was teased on the Monster Lab Discord Server several days before the bio was published. * Baqarat is a Mythology High - Monster High Transfer character. * Her relationships are open, she needs friends, enemies, or anyone else who she may possibly interact with. Comment if you are interested! Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Daemon Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Mythology High Category:Nocturnal High